A Tale Of Two Minds
by Evelyn Davidson
Summary: Bella/Nessie POV. Nessie wants more from Jacob, but Bella doesn't think she is ready. However the rest of the Cullens are faced with trouble. The Volturi are the least of their problem right now, and it looks like war is coming. & it's not other vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!  
Now no, It is possible that I do not update regularly but your reviews will push me to write more! And yes I am aware of the fact that I have not quite spelled Renesemee right. It's a difficult name. Deal with it. But hope you enjoy!**

_"Mom...what are you...No! No. You can't stop me...neither of you can and you know it."_

I couldn't pretend anymore, it caused me pain to hear her so upset and angry with me. But I had to, it was the only way of keeping her safe. Beside me, Edward wore the same blank face as I did but I knew him all too well, he could hear every mental infliction that my own daughter was throwing at us and it hurt him. But if we had to stand our ground despite the fact that we usually let her have free reign, within reason of course. I wanted to reach out, take her in my arms, and hold her close to comfort her. Just to stop her being so angry with me…well, with us. But Renesmee was in the arms of my best friend – Jacob Black. He locked eyes with Edward and it seemed that they were starting their own conversation, Edward making the tiniest of movements to indicate he understood or did not agree – I wasn't entirely sure but he would tell me later. He always did.

_"Renesmee .Cullen. You are seven years old. You are not ready for that kind of relationship."_

I tried my best to sound stern but if it weren't for the fact that Jacob had his arms around her tightly, I swear she would have lunged at me when I said those words. It made her feel like such a child especially when we all had to remind her of how old she truly was. She could easily pass for a young woman of nineteen, even twenty years old but in reality she had not long celebrated her "seventh/sixteenth" birthday, Alice and Rosalie decided that for documentation purposes Renesmee should have several birthdays a year considering her rate of growth. She was currently being passed off as a sixteen year old girl, though I'd only had her for seven years. She was mine and to be honest, I wasn't ready to give her up yet and I knew she loved Jacob, they'd only started dating a month ago when she ambushed him at a Beach party up in La Push. She had been planning it, but of course Alice couldn't see Jacob and therefore no longer see Renesmee. Because her future was now a permanent one, Alice was able to see her – not clearly, but slightly so. Carlisle assumed that over time Alice would see Renesmee more clearly, yet none of us expected her to demand Jacob tell her how he felt. Edward had picked up no indications of it within her mind, and he had been keeping a close ear out for Jacob too. With all dues, he'd never once had a romantic thought about her until she kissed him. And it all went downhill from there.

_"But, we're in love. No, more than that..He's my life, he's mine and I want him. You can't stop me from having him and you know it."_

With that said, she turned quickly in Jacob's arms, reaching up to pull his face to hers and pressing her lips to his eagerly and of course Jacob went along with it. As he'd told me several times for seven years, He couldn't deny her anything. Edward looked slightly ill however when he must have heard her new thoughts and before I could intervene, a growl erupted from his chest and the two pulled apart rather quickly. Jacob looking slightly dazed, while my daughter held a triumphant smile. This was a nightmare. I was relieved the others were in Denali for the month – Kate and Garrett were getting married, finally and they both had several friends who they wanted there. When it came to the Denali sisters, bigger was better and of course Esme and Alice had been more than willing to help with the arrangements. Carlisle and Jasper followed, all too willingly with their partners and Emmett was growing bored with New York City – he wanted something better to hunt. And I would have hated for them to all witness Edward and I attempt at being strict parents. It clearly wasn't working. So it left myself, Edward and two very hormonal teenagers. Though…Renesmee couldn't be counted as a teenager. Not in my mind anyway.

_"Nessie, you have to understand-"_ Edward began trying to explain, his voice pained to have to try and explain why we did not want this happening. But my eyes glared back at us both, it was so hard not to turn to putty under her stare and let her get her own way but she was still a child. Though it was Jacob who interrupted this time, _"Edward, Bella…You know what Nessie means to me and you know I've never thought about..well, not before but I can't help it. I know she's still a child to you both. I know she's your child and you both know that we'll be spending the rest of our lives together, but we were only talking about it…because she wanted to know. And I-"_ I didn't want to hear anymore, I simply rolled my eyes to then glare at him angrily. _"Yes. I know you cannot deny her anything. But this goes to you both,"_ Renesemee looked like she was about to say something, yet it was Jacob who gave her a light squeeze and waited for what I had to say _"You are not having sex or getting married or moving out until Nessie turns sixteen. Properly. End of discussion."_Yet another one of those times where I was glad that the ability to blush had long left me. They both stared after me as if I was crazy, Renesmee with tears in her eyes at having not gotten her own way and being denied the chance to be as close as physically possible with the man she loved.

Worse still, we had had the conversation in her bedroom. We'd been talking when we heard them, discussing whether or not it was possible for it to happen now or what would happen if they weren't careful so of course me being..well, me, over reacted apparently and it had resulted in Nessie and I fighting. But Edward and I left without another word, heading out into our own bedroom and trying not to be angry and destroy anything, that would have just made me feel worse. Technically this was Carlisle's apartment. This was his entire building, in fact; a flash, upscale New York apartment setting, giving each of us one as a gift when we came to New York. Mine and Edward had the apartment below the penthouse, Rosalie and Emmet had the apartment below ours, Jacob – though he was rarely in it – had the apartment below theirs and of course Alice had claimed the penthouse suite. Esme had decided on wanting a house in the suburbs, but of course the whole family traipsed over to their little home in the suburbs every Sunday. While the vampires would hunt, Jacob would eat a table full of food that Esme made without fail and then he would take Renesmee hunting, while the rest of us came back and tried to decipher how the hell one boy could eat enough food in one sitting, to last a small family for a week.

Edward led me to the bed, his hands on my shoulders to guide me gently and then push so I was forced to sit. Without fail, he was next to me, arms around me and holding me close to his chest. It didn't surprise me that he of all people knew what I wanted most, and while he tried to calm me down I almost felt embarrassed of the fact that I had just told my seven year old daughter she couldn't have sex. I know she wouldn't do that to me, Jacob valued his life too much and Edward didn't even want to think of his daughter having sex. We hadn't been parents long enough to her, it was bad enough when I first laid new-eyes on her, that Jacob already his moronic wolfy claim to her. She was mine. Not Jacobs.

_"Bella, sweetheart...Maybe now wasn't the best time for that talk. It hardly went well did it?"_ He murmured against my hair, he was so delicious that if it weren't for the fact I was severely pissed – I might just have taken him there and then. It was a lot easier since we had the place to ourselves and Renesme was such a heavy sleeper, that problems didn't really arise. Though Emmet had long since gone back on his promise about keeping quiet over my sex life – and he had a habit of banging his ceiling if we "got too loud". Which was hardly fair considering I've seen how many beds he and Rosalie have smashed these past few months alone. _"I know, but she's mine Edward..and she's only a little girl. I know she's physically sixteen and she's the one that started it all but…Really. I'm just not sure it's the right thing for them. Not yet anyway."_ I knew both Jacob and Renesemee could hear every word we said, as it was right after this that the front door slammed. We both winced. She was experiencing all this angst and frustration and yes it was kind of our fault, but no mother willingly hands over their child to their supposed mortal enemy, though I'd never technically thought of him like that, and sends them off happily with a handful of condoms do they? _"I know..Everything will be fine and she's not angry, just upset. Jacob is going to take her hunting and see if she will cheer up a little. Come nightfall, she'll be fine."_ Pulling me from my little, if not slightly ridiculous image, he had me pinned against the bed kissing my neck gently before hovering over me and giving that crooked smile that pulled me even from the darkest moods. _"Now please. Can we talk about it later? Because I believe we are now very much alone.."_ Even I couldn't say no to that. She'd come around. She always did and I knew Jacob was looking after her while she stormed off to destroy some poor animals no doubt. I found myself lost in his dark eyes, he needed to hunt but it could wait, behind the hunger I found the lust that was mirrored in my own eyes. It was all I needed before our clothes were nothing but scraps on the bed around us and I felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world right now, but I wanted him so badly that I didn't even care, so I simply nodded eagerly and the anger was almost completely gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys! I am terribly sorry that it has been so long, I have had numerous things to deal with lately and here is a wee chapter for you to enjoy, the next one shall be longer and much more interesting 3 Lots of Love, Evelynn xox**

_"I hate her. I hate him. God I hate them both!"_ The tree shook violently as I kicked it with little success, though I was strong I wasn't strong enough to break it entirely but the crack made me feel slightly better. _"I know I'm like amazing and all, but no need to call me God."_ Jacob laughed, lounging lazily across the grass watching me with wary eyes. If I didn't love him then I'd wipe that smirk of his face easily, but despite being angry I couldn't help smile a little._ "Babe, you don't hate them, you just hate not getting your own way."_ He was right. I hated it when he was right, but what was I supposed to feel? Jacob had always been there. It was as if he was a part of me and without him, there was no me. There would be no point, I could not live without him and I still didn't fully understand how this happened. However, I did know that it wasn't just about protection or obligation – he loved me just as much as I loved him, maybe even more, though we'd had that talk before and as usual I won. Ending my vendetta against the hapless tree, I kind of skipped over to him throwing myself over him with ease and taking his roasting face in my hands. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to start crying and getting pathetic and acting like a child. So I showed him what was wrong instead. Us. Lying here, so close, so alone.

He wanted me just as much as I wanted him and his hands started wandering over my body, his touch sending shivers down my spine while I pulled the buttons from his shirt simply and our lips were moulding together, because we were made for each other and the need to be is greater than the need to wait.. It's as far as I got before his hands removed mine from his face and he looked so confused that I wanted to laugh, but the rejection hit me so much more. Jake supposedly loved me and he was meant to give me what I needed, not turn me away. Before I could complain, his lips found mine, and he knew how to keep me happy – his arms encaged me and kept me close so that I had no escape from him to complain. It was always the same, we'd be engrossed in our own world but as soon as I got carried away he would stop. At first I tried to keep my hands in his hair, pulling him to me more, but they wanted to explore. I couldn't stop them travelling over his chest, lingering slightly to admire the muscles that sat proud beneath them. I even tried hard to keep them from slipping into his jeans but they wouldn't be reasoned with and it was him who pulled us both from the little world I was more than happy in. _"Nessie."_ He laughed, kissing my nose and pulling me so that I was by his side rather than draped over him like some clingy blanket. _"Why are you in such a rush? You have all of me to yourself, we don't need to rush into anything yet."_ He didn't understand. I was so confused. I didn't have a choice in the rate that I grew up and as much as I hated to think about it, yes I was only seven years old but I didn't think like the average seven year old! I couldn't help what my body was feeling. I didn't wake up one morning and decided that If I didn't kiss Jacob I was going to explode, I woke up and realised that he was more than a friend and a possession, he was the love that I needed. It's not my fault that I happened to feel this way earlier than anyone wanted me to. I sighed and simply curled into him, his arm wrapping round me protectively and holding me close. _"When you said we were going out, I thought you meant hunting. Not Central Park."_ I found it hard to disguise my distaste, but I really was looking forward to sinking my teeth into something. I disliked human food, though I ate when Jacob did and I never could say no to anything with sugar. _"I know, but I thought I'd take you here instead and let you have some thinking time. But if I had known you were going to ambush me, again, I would have left you at home."_ He chuckled at some joke I didn't quite get, he did that every time I tried to get my way with him yet I never understood how it could be so funny.

I decided against asking and settled on tracing non-descript shapes on his stomach with my finger, watching it glow slightly against the rays of the sun. I'd always been jealous of my family and their skin, while they sparkled magnificently I had but a mere glow, yet it meant I could enjoy the sun while they were forced to hide from humans at least. But there was sun. And there was no humans around. It was the middle of July, though I didn't want to think about it too much, it bothered me to think that there was nobody around. I couldn't understand and Jacob seemed to sense my discomfort and without asking what was wrong he answered my unspoken questions. _"They'll all be watching that unveiling of the new mayors statue. Listen."_ We both stayed silent and aside from our breathing and the various small wildlife, all that could be heart was the faint cheering and celebration some distance away. _"Oh."_ Well. I just couldn't enjoy alone time without having to question it and I laughed, holding myself closer to him. But he frowned, deep in thought over something. It had been like that a lot recently, even before we'd both admitted the feelings we had for one another. Though it didn't take a genius to know that he loved me, I still wanted to hear it. It had been since the campaign elections started last year come to think of it, and I kept teasing him about it. I had no interest in politics to be honest, they were so tediously boring that I chose not to keep with what was happening. I really could care less about who was President or who was Mayor, I didn't see the need. Our world have their own leaders, albeit they may be better described as bullies rather than leaders – they still strive to protect our race from discovery. Then again, after their pitiful attempt to end the lives of my family and more so, myself, they didn't really earn any respect. Not from me anyway. I left Jake to think, again, mainly because I wasn't ready to go home yet. I felt terrible now, thinking over what had just happened, but what did they honestly expect me to do? Nod and agree with their determination to keep me as a child forever? I could be stubborn when I wanted to and there was very little chance of me not getting what I wanted, when I wanted it. Jacob was mine and I was going to have him, and when I got him – I'd make sure they knew all about it.


End file.
